


pls

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: Writing Quick And Simple Smuts Without Plots Is A Talent That I Don’t Have so i’m trying to make it a skill and this took me seven tries lmao





	pls

Taemin stretches his arms over his head as he walks down the hallway, towards where he can hear Jonghyun and Jinki talking in the kitchen. His cock pulses in his sweats, grumpy at him for not jerking off in the shower, but he ignores it because he knows it’s going to be inside of Jonghyun in a hot second. Jinki wasn’t here before he got in but the surprise visit hasn’t put him off like he thought it would; if anything, he’s even more eager to fuck Jonghyun now that someone is here to see the way his pretty lashes flutter when Taemin first pushes in.

“I think he likes it more than he lets on,” Jonghyun is saying when Taemin enters the kitchen behind him. He’s leaning up on the kitchen island, talking to Jinki on the other side of it, cute little butt swaying from side to side as he restlessly shifts his weight from hip to hip. Taemin snorts quietly at their topic of conversation. What a coincidence. “He’s shy around other people but he loves how he can just--”

“Just what?” Taemin asks, slipping his arms tight around Jonghyun’s waist. He hooks his chin over Jonghyun’s shoulder, presses a warm kiss to his jaw, grinds his erection forward against his ass slowly. Jonghyun’s startled gasp turns into a breathy laugh, one hand covering Taemin’s and squeezing. “Hi Jinki,” Taemin adds, glancing up at the other babe in the room. Jinki grins back and lifts two fingers from his drink in a wave.

“Hey,” he says. Taemin turns back to Jonghyun, sliding one hand down to pop the button of his jeans.

“How I can just fuck you whenever I want?” he asks against his ear. He pushes Jonghyun’s jeans down, slides his hand around to tug them down off of his ass, spreads him open and pushes three fingers inside. Jonghyun hisses, smile wide and lazy, hips rolling back on his fingers already. Taemin’s dick throbs again at how well Jonghyun takes him, how slick and open his ass is, almost drippy wet from lube and Taemin’s come from when he bent him over the couch earlier.

He meant to ask more questions to get Jonghyun all breathy but he forgets them and just reaches into his own sweats to pull out his cock. He lines it up with Jonghyun’s pretty hole, rubbing the head over it and just teasing the tip in to savor the experience for a second before pushing all the way in, warm and soft and perfect. Jonghyun hums quietly, a soft curse spilling from his lips, before he steadies himself on the counter and smiles broadly over it.

“Told you he liked it,” he tells Jinki lazily.

**Author's Note:**

> #remember in 2012 when everyone was writing like three paragraph smuts of their blatant self insert fetishes#and posting it without context or a readmore at 3pm on a tuesday#like Youre Fucking Welcome#for no reason other than to be horny on main#i never got into that but i Shouldve but i was too shy nd intimidated by all the other writers lmao#nd its So Hard for me to just write fricking without like trying to be like This Is Where Tey Are And What Theyre Doing And Why#And Heres A Detailed Explanation Of The Fetish And Why Its Hot And Some Examples#@me forget that u dont need it just write jong gettin his booty ate at a party nd post it with no context#write taem gettin knotted by seven werewolves and start the fic three knots in#write jinki making jong cream himself in the back of summer school class#be the u that u wanna be#follow ur dreams#stick ur leggie out


End file.
